Where The Heart Is
by An Angel's Wings
Summary: She turned to smile at him, and he dropped the gun. 'I have a name, but it's certainly not Winry...' Her fluid movments planted graceful steps on the cold floor. 'At least, not anymore.'
1. Those Dreadful Mornings

AnAngel'sWings here, reporting for duty! Eh? There's no duty? I'm home free then!

Well, back on track, I'm AnAngel'sWings, and this is my **_first_** FF. Can you beleive it? I can. It's a tad long, but bear with me. I'm putting my heart and soul into this...And yes, I know the summary was a tad short and vague (No, duh.) So I'll provide you with a nicer, juicer intro! Here we go!

* * *

_Full Summary:_

It's been two years since the brother's seperation, and neither is taking it well.

Edward, in Munich, Germany, 1923, encounters some hauntingly familiar faces, some that's resemblences are more then skin deep; and some that counteract their alter's personality completely.

Alphonse, studying with the Tringham brothers, takes an excursion to Ishbal to take a break from his constant studies, only to uncover more mysteries of his past hidden under the desert sand.

So much for a peaceful existence, the Elric brothers are about to make some noise again.

* * *

**Warnings:** Rated **Teen** for Violence, Graphic Details, and Moderate Language. Rating _may_ hit the Mature mark. This whole story is a big fat Spoiler for those who have not finished the series.Will include **_a_** movie spoiler. I have not yet seen the movie, the only spoilers will be the existence of Heiderich and Noa (I think it's spelled that way, anyway, it's how I'll be spelling it). Further spoiler warnings will be announced at the beginning of said Chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NEITHER FMA, OR THE MOVIE! ACK! I am dirt poor! (On Gaia, at least...) But I do own this computer, my Ed doll, and this box of Cheez-itz I am eating. They're very good. No, you can't have any.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Those Dreadful Mornings

--In Which A Strained String Of Words Are Exchanged

* * *

It was a curious morning. Like the morning before, and every morning before that. The monotonous pattern was normalcy for Edward now. Yet he still grew quite tired of it. He woke up, greeted a friendly Alfons (sometimes not even gracing the boy with a conversation), read for most of the day, and went back to sleep. Of course, meals were included in that, and the occasional phone calls from his father, whom he had begun to grow less and less aware of. Usually, he let the phone ring for quite a while before Alfons picked it up, offering another excuse to Hohenhiem and hanging up. He would often question Ed's blissful ignorance of his father, but Ed would just sigh and wave a distracted hand. 

The two would converse over things, usually dealing with their interest in Rocketry. It was not much really, if you could even call it a conversation. It would be Alfons usually dominating it, continually pointing things out, even if they were obvious, to make up for Edward's lack of words. Edward never paid much mind to Alfons's talkative, uplifting spirit.

I hurt too much. In so many ways the boy was like the brother he left behind, and it was for that reason that Edward had erected a wall between them; He would not allow himself to succumb to Alfons's kindness and care. He simply didn't deserve it.

Pity was another thing the boy had given him. Edward hated it. Pity and him had been enemies for a long time, it was another thing he would allow the boy to waste on him.

So it would be just another one of those dreadful mornings.

Edward rose out of bed again, his eyelids were still heavy, but it was, for once, a nice day in Germany. He would not let it go to waste.

He rolled out of bed, and proceeded to adjust his prosthetics; auto-mail was nothing more then a distant fancy to him now. Hohenhiem had developed his current arm and leg, he might not like his father, but he had to admit, the man was resourceful, and could easily adjust to situations. Winry would be ashamed of this makeshift machine, dissecting it verbally--and physically.

It had it's strong points though; it was lighter, and sturdy enough, but still primitive versus auto-mail. This world had developed along a different path, his father had told him. They had developed with technology, machinery, while Amestris still drabbled in Alchemy. Edward could not understand then, why man could fly here, but not have the ability or resources to construct a basic arm of leg. It was a strange world yet it provided the necessary energy for alchemy, which he had been shocked and appalled to discover. Now Ed was stranded in a world of war and bias; all of it without alchemy. He was having a blast.

Pulling on his normal outfit; it was simple in his opinion, consisting of a white dress shirt, dark brown pants (He had to abandon his signature red coat and black leather pants, Hohenhiem had been kind enough to point out that the boy would stick out like a wildflower in a desert. This world was bland, without color almost. Brown seemed to be a suitable choice.) and a peculiar jacket, it could be called, to match the pants, and throw over his white shirt. A brown coat was worn over that, but only when he went out.

Upon opening his door to greet the apartment he and Alfons had rented, he could smell a familiar odor of coffee. And he sighed at the smell, it was actually growing on him, and he hated that.

He entered the kitchen, not particularly surprised to find Alfons sitting at the table, newspaper in hand, and coffee steaming in a cup beside it. He felt unusually friendly today, and decided to start a conversation with the unsuspecting boy.

"Anything new?" Ed was, of course, referring to the newspaper, as Alfons quickly realized. Turning the paper over a bit to read the headline on the front page, he shook his head. He folded the paper back to it's original form, as precisely as he could, and laid it on the table, getting up from his seat to get Ed some coffee.

Ed declined the offer though, he hated coffee. He had never told Alfons that, but it was really quite disgusting. These people were crazy. This world was crazy. They drank that every morning? Their addiction was worse then Amestris's. Ed almost laughed at the thought.

"Nothing exciting happens here, as you said." Ed simply let out a small noise--something in between of 'Yes' and 'meh'. "It's a nice day out isn't it?" Alfons offered, hoping to keep the conversation going. Ed turned to the window, seeing the sun up added some cheer to his morning.

"Yeah." He said, almost inaudibly. A smile formed on his face, it was small, but enough. Sighing, Ed plopped himself on the tan chair in next to the window. It wasn't a very nice view, Ed noted. The street was crowded and a few kids were chasing each other down the alleyways. He put an elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek in it, eyes remaining on the frolicking children.

Alfons caught the sad edge in Ed's stare. It was a longing almost. Eyes softening and a kind smile forming, he walked over and took a seat on the chair opposite Ed's.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Edward glanced in his direction, not lifting his head from it's position. Al took a glance out of the window as well, and made a mental list of the possible things Ed could be staring at.

There was a group of kids playing; running and chasing each other. An elderly woman walking with a younger man, probably mother and son; they appeared to be laughing. Then there was a group of stockier men, all wearing tan and brown coats; they didn't exactly give off a huggable vibe.

But Edward didn't see the group of kids anymore, or the assumed mother and son. He was seeing past them, something the streets here could not give him. He turned from them anyway, smiling lightly and answering Alfons's floating question.

"Not really. I just hope it stays like this for a while. This place desperately needs some sun. It's not even winter here, and everyone looks dead." Al took the comment like a grain of sand. He had never met someone so openly critical as Ed. But then again, he was raised much differently. His eyes reflected a life of loss without gain, and death without birth. That's why Alfons offered him pity, which Ed refused to take.

Edward rose from the seat, walking over to the table and grabbing himself a cup of water instead of the usual morning coffee. Alfons noted this too. Did Edward not like coffee?

It had only been about two weeks since the two had moved in together, and Ed and Alfons each had begun to warm up to each other's company, although Edward was much slower at this process then Alfons. Looking to the window again, Alfons wondered if Edward truly could ever call this place home. He did, but then again, it was absurd to think otherwise. Though, as absurd as it may be, Alfons began to doubt the stability of this world after all Edward and Hohenhiem had told him. It was a major headache to try to comprehend all that in one day. Alfons would know, he tried. It was some hardcore, confusing stuff. That was why Alfons still had doubts, and trouble believing every word of it. He didn't fully doubt the possibility though, that was for sure.

He continued to gaze out the window until he heard Edward take his seat in the opposite chair. He could do nothing more then support the boy--as his brother had done. He, after all, physically _was_ his brother.

* * *

_(Xenotime, 1917)_

"This is no use. And dammit, what the hell is this?" A hand drawn picture flew into the air, it was drawn unskillfully, and had very few details. "Fletcher, what is this?" An annoyed voice called through the room. A timid boy poked out from behind a pile of books, dropping the stack carried in his hands to the floor, he turned to the older boy the voice had belonged too.

"I'm sorry brother, I was bored and we weren't getting anywhere--" Russell interjected, waving a dismissive hand and tossing the white sheet back to him. It landed softly at Fletcher's feet. The blonde-haired boy simply sighed, restacking his handful of books and proceeding to drop them on the nearby table, which was already cluttered with assortments of loose papers, hard bound books, and journals with pages sticking out.

"Where's Al?" Fletcher quickly asked, glancing around the room. Russell simply sighed, pulling his head up from the pile of pure disorganization in front of him. His silver eyes scanned the room as well, but the boy was no where to be seen. Of course, the mess of their research wasn't helping much either.

"I'm here!" A voice cried, as a young boy appeared form behind a slew of papers. His hazel eyes were young and hopeful, and he smiled as he caught the look on Russell's surprised face. Sighing, Russell rose from his less then comfortable seat on the hardwood floor, and put a hand through his blonde bangs.

"We really need to clean this up…" He commented on the room, watching as a small tower of colored journals collapsed onto the floor. He looked to his two companions; one his brother, and one a friend who had, for the most part, forgotten completely about four years of his past. That's why they were all here in the first place, in a study room cluttered with junk.

_It had been a rainy day, and the sky looked as if it would never let up this barrage of tears. Russell had been sitting in the same chair all day. It was only a week after Edward's disappearance, and they weren't notified of it until just earlier that day. It was the first day that neither of them exchanged words with one another. It was a day of silence, and the world seemed to know that._

_If it wasn't for the sudden, abrupt visit at the Rockbell's one morning, Fletcher and Russell may never have gotten to see Alphonse again._

_Upon entering the house, a quiet blonde-haired girl had let them in, after they told her about being 'acquaintances' of Edward and Alphonse. As soon as they saw Alphonse, a young boy now, walk down the stairs, they knew something was wrong._

_He didn't remember them. They would ask and bring up important points in their meeting, but Alphonse would shake his head and reply with a sad "No.". It was a heart-wrenching scene to watch, and eventually the two Tringham brothers gave up on the lost cause._

_It was that day that Alphonse offered to return to Xenotime with them, hoping they could help him with his hopeless search for his brother. The agreed without hesitation; and that's how it began._

Giving a few quick glances around the room, and a heavy sigh they all contributed too, the organization of the room began. Alphonse would do one corner, Fletcher another, and Russell a third until each section of the room was spotless. The three hadn't even gotten past the 10 minute mark, when an alarming sound interrupted their concentration.

At first, it was unrecognizable by Fletcher, since it caused him to drop a load of books in his hands. After getting over the small shock, Fletcher quietly peeked out of the room to see the source.

It was a large, black telephone situated on a table in their make-shift living room. He quickly rushed over to answer it, and picked it up carefully, as if it would bite him.

"Hello?" He said frailly, it was more of a question then anything. "Hi." A much more cheery voice answered back. He knew the voice, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was. He didn't answer, he didn't feel the need or want too. He waited for the machine to speak first.

"This is the Tringham residence, right?" She demanded and answer now. Although the question was spoken a bit more shyly this time. He bit his lip. It was a nervous habit he developed, and he hated it. It was just that, speaking on the telephone had never been a favorite pastime of his. He always got flustered.

"Yeah." He answered. A long pause followed. By now, Russell and Alphonse had glued themselves to Fletcher's side, listening intently to the conversation. "Who's calling?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Winry! And your…" She had to think about it for a moment, and Fletcher thankfully waited. "Fletcher, right? Sorry if I'm wrong. I tend to forget names a lot!" Winry. She was Alphonse's friend form Resembool, Fletcher recalled. The pretty one that answered the door.

"It's okay and it is Fletcher….did you want to speak to Al?" Al zoned in at the mention of his name, knowing only a few people who would bother to call him while he was here.

"Please." She answered with one word, and Fletcher gave the phone to Al as if a heavy burden had been lifted off him. Russell sighed, lightly tapping his younger brother upside the head.

"Winry?" Al asked into the receiver, making sure it was her.

"Of course! It's so good to hear your voice again!" She seemed in better spirits, and that was a good thing, considering their situation.

"Same for you. So…why did you call?"

"Come on Al, you make it sound like it's a bad thing I called! I just thought I'd make an offer to you. A break, I guess you could call it." She was waiting for the endless stream of questions Al was about to ask. He always asked, about everything. It grew tiresome after a while, but it was the usual.

"A break? Erm….what kind of offer?"

"A good one! Rose would just like some help. That's all." Help, with Rose it usually consisted of helping in Lior or Ishbal. Rose had been helping with both cities restorations since early last year. She felt the need to help, considering Lior was her home and Ishbal was in desperate need of it. They needed volunteers to care for and teach the children, as well as caring for the ill. The military made an offer, but the people of Ishbal had refused it; causing the military to withdraw from the effort, in fear of that if they stuck their noses in Ishbal any further, the rebellious few who still held grudges would start another revolt. They didn't need that again. Ishbal was left to fix herself, with the help of a few kind-hearted missionaries, like Rose. "She called awhile ago and wanted to know if you'd like to go help out in Ishbal. Lior's looking better, and she's going back in a few weeks, but Ishbal's still a disaster."

"I don't know Winry…we've come to a--" She wouldn't let him go further. Parental Winry mode, as he called it, had kicked in. When she had had enough of Al's constant adventures and sleepless research days, she certainly let him know.

"Don't be ridiculous Al! You haven't called me in 2 months and you've had your head in a book that whole time! Don't tell me you don't want to venture out beyond the confines of that house!" Alphonse and the Tringham brothers had locked themselves in a room for almost 3 months--literally. The only way Al would ever leave his research was to eat or when nature called. Winry and Rose where determined to pull Al from this anti-social closet he was seemingly locked in, and re-introduce him to a world aside from alchemy. They didn't all revolve around the science, and they were determined to make him realize that. "Please, Al. It could be a blessing in disguise. You never know who you might meet or what you might see!"

He hated these conversations with Winry, they always ended in him agreeing with her, and going on these 'spiritual scavenger hunts' to find all these deep connections from your soul and such nonsense. Winry thought it would help Al deal with Ed's disappearance. Evidently, it was working, but Al also knew in his heart that Ed wasn't gone for good, and that small hope helped him as well, maybe more.

"Ok…But...what should I tell them?" Al didn't even bother looking at the brothers, they had since glued themselves to his sides now, ears sharper them before.

"They can come too! I've got the train schedule and everything! It's not expensive, don't worry, and of you have any trouble--" He suddenly didn't hear her anymore. She was talking, she certainly was, but he wasn't hearing her. A new realization dawned on him and his train of thought had drifted.

By going to Ishbal, he was taking another side trip away from his path to find his brother. He didn't want to wander, he had a set destination he needed to reach.

"Alphonse, are you even listening?" His thoughts burst like glass, and all that were left were small fragments of it that trailed into his sentence.

"I'm just thinking…" She knew what he was thinking about, and thought better then to dwell deeper into it. For Al's, and her sake.

"Well, there's a train leaving tomorrow at 11:00, and you better be on it! Seriously Al, you're becoming a bookworm! Shiezka gets out more then you! Take a break for a while, I'm sure it will do you a load of good. Oh, and tell Russell and Fletcher they should come as well, they're just as cooped up as you are!"

The brothers flinched at her words. They were true, but they certainly had more free time then Al did. He was the one who kept pushing to do the entire project--even if by himself.

"Ok Winry, thanks for calling." He knew the girl cared for him. But their relationship had grown from friendship to almost family. Since Al was no longer Winry's age, the two could not connect at that level. Instead, she had practically adopted him as the little brother 'she always wished she had'.

"And Al, don't forget--" A sudden cry interrupted her sentence. "Ack! I'm sorry Al! He needs to be fed! Oops! I almost forgot! Bye!" He sighed as their conversation came to a close, but it was more a sigh of thought then relief. "AND DON'T FORGET THE TRAIN!" Her last words screeched through the receiver as Al jerked the phone away from his ear. A click instantly ended their long needed talk.

"What was that all about?" Russell questioned immediately, looking at Alphonse with a look of annoyance and curiosity. Fletcher was all for the curiousness.

"Something with Ishbal?" Fletcher asked quietly. Al had since put the receiver down, and was now seated on the couch again. Fletcher sitting next to him and Russell leaning over the back.

"Are you going out there?" Russell added to his brother's question, his expression changing to one of surprise. "Well, we're certainly not going. Hell if I can help out there, just be sure to call us before you next visit, OK?" The elder brother rose from his position and finished his sentence with a small smile, stretching and heading toward Al's room, which they had fixed up for him from the old study.

Fletcher looked as his brother with disappointment, probably because they couldn't go to Ishbal to help out, as much as Fletcher wanted too. Xenotime needed them, and they felt more committed to helping it then Ishbal or Lior. Yet it was harder, since he and Al had become fast and good friends over the few months they spent together.

With a creak from the couch, the two boys rose. "I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow." Al said, letting his words sit for a while.

"Yeah…but it's not a final good-bye!" Fletcher added. Al smiled and heard a string of curses from Russell again. They both looked in the direction of the room with comically nervous expressions.

"I guess, I better start packing…" The two made their way over to Al's temporary room, not even bothering to glance at the disaster in the current study room. They still hadn't finished reorganizing it yet.

And it was to be left in it's current condition for another 4 months.

* * *

First chapter done! How do you guys like it? Read And Review please! 

Oh, and I also need some help thinking of a name for Rose's son. HE NEEDS A NAME, YOU KNOW. Anyway, I don't think 'Timmy' or 'Billy' would really be a name Rose would choose. I was thinking Edward, since (Awww) He's just so cool, and Rose has reason to name her baby after him. He helped her find her voice, and her courage. So, suggestion, suggesstions! I need a suggestions box! Eh? I can't have one? This is only a Fan Fiction? EHHH?

Well, that's all for me! I'll try to update soon, so look out for it!


	2. Those Harmless Meetings

No one seemed to like the first chapter. I'm sad. Anyway, I know it's long, AGHCK, so I made this one shorter. I also have some things to point out people might be wondering about. 

A. Takes place after the series, and yes, I know Al went to study with Izumi after that, but just forget it ever happened. I changed it. I was planning on following faithfully to the series but, things popped up and I felt no need to change my entire plot line.

C. NO PAIRINGS. Sheesh, I don't care if it seems to look like a RoyEd thing, IT'S NOT. I will sprinkle some Royai and EdWin in here though. No HohenhiemxDenxEnvyxEdwardxRusselxNoaxRizaxCowxHitler crap like that. XD. Please, R&R! I know it seems long, and can make no sense at times, but I have a good plot muffin that I need to put to use! So please, R&R.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Those Harmless Meetings

--In Which You Discover A Sad Secret

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

The car chugged along the winding path, struggling up the numerous hills that ran along the road. It was another lovely day out, traces of powder clouds in the sky and a crisp, morning breeze. It had been a month now, since Edward and Alfons had become roommates, and things were looking up.

Edward was more talkative now, his old self carefully surfacing again. He would engage in conversation now, and sometimes Alfons could not even get a word in.

Alfons was thankful Ed was finally warming up to this world, or, at least beginning to except it. It was nice to see him get some of his zeal back, it was why Alfons had asked him to be his roommate in the first place; to help him regain the bounce in his step.

But for now, they were on a road trip. Hohenhiem had suggested it, and, as much as Alfons wanted to deny it, he didn't really want to go. Neither did Edward, of course.

Hohenhiem had wanted them to visit an old friend of his. Edward guessed this sudden meeting was more of a small, relaxing trip away from their hectic home town, rather than an errand for his father. The 'friend' lived just outside of Münich, in a desolate, forested area.

The sun had situated itself now so that Alfons could feel it's warm rays, but a patch of forest quickly took that away. Sunlight flashed through the trees, and the forest was alive with the various, unique voices of nature. The car and it's two passengers jolted as they hit a sudden bump.

The ride was overall extremely boring.

"Do you think we're close yet?" Alfons spoke, seemingly to the passing trees.

"I dunno, I mean, we've been driving for at least an hour, it should be close…" Ed was behind the wheel, eyes on the road while Alfons gazed at the swiftly moving landscape.

Al let out a small sigh. "Let's hope so." A small trail of smoke could be seen now in the distance. Trees surrounded it, hiding it's exact location.

The road jeered to the left, quickly starting up a steadily steeping incline. The car chugged and lumbered up the road, which soon began to smooth out. The car let out a wheeze as it reached the final stretch, coming to a stop upon the top of the sudden hill.

Ed and Alfons could do nothing more then gape at their reached destination. Before them sat a castle of a house, the trees barely stretching over it. It was an eggshell color, shutters a light blue. A square garden graced it's front lawn, a sea of gold and red placed neatly between two curving cobblestone pathways. The flowers seemed to observe the newcomers with mild interest as their petals danced in the breeze. It was pleasant set-up, yet it gracefully reflected solitude at the same time.

Sound emanated from the surrounding forest even here; various bird songs, forest chatter and the sudden car door slam. The unnatural noise seem to disturb the careful balance of noise nature was making. The forest lowered to a quieter tone.

"This is it?" Edward asked, though he already knew the answer. It was quite obvious. Alfons came to stand next to him, curiously taking in the sites as well.

"It certainly is nice." Alfons commented, glancing to his other-worldly counterpart before taking the lead up the stone pathway to the right. Ed followed in silence.

The path was short, leading up to a small wooden deck which housed a few sparse chairs and a delicate double glass door. Edward proceeded to step toward the door, holding up a hand to knock. There was no doorbell. Ed brought his hand cautiously to the door. A loud knock sounded. The boys winced, for it was unintentional. It was a few seconds of tension for them.

Suddenly, the left door opened, a crack at first, but it quickly become a gap. A face was barely visible, half of it being masked by the door. Green eyes peeked through the gap, a curious gleam evident.

"Can I help you?" A small voice squeaked, eyes now surveying Edward, and straining to see a partially hidden Alfons behind him.

"Yeah, um-" he didn't get to finish, for the door opened wider, and the face was able to fit through it. A girl's face was now distinguishable. She had short brown hair, reaching barely to her shoulder. It was cut in a similar fashion to Leera's, except for lazy bangs that fell to both sides of her face, exposing the center of her forehead. She held a smile on her face, and seemed pleased that Alfons was now within her range of sight.

"You're Mr. Elric's son, right?" She asked, shooting Ed a questioning glance.

"Yeah, he sent us to see-" She interrupted him instantly, tossing his sentence aside, and finishing with her own.

"Lady Amara?" The smile on her face faltered, less losing it's exuberant emotion. She tossed her head carelessly to the side, eyeing the boys some more.

"Er…she's not expecting us?" Ed asked sheepishly, putting at hand to the back of his neck. The girl returned the smile to her face, pulling her head back in and opening the door fully now.

"Of course she's expecting you! I'm sorry for being so suspicious! I just…erm…" She trailed off, blushing furiously and letting her short bangs hide her embarrassment. She stood to the side of the open door as she let them in. They were, once again, in awe at the house. It's interior more impressive then it's yard. The foyer actually looked similar to the front entryway.

A set of wooden stairs spiraled to the second floor, as the cobblestone path had to the deck. Instead of a bed of flowers, an extravagant ruby rug was laid out over a vast section of the floor; it could not hide the polished wooden boards beneath it, though. Unique designs were seemingly sprinkled on it. A lone dragon encircling it, shapes entwining with one another, and a series of words scattered around, seemingly jumbles of letters, which Ed could not decipher.

Noticing their state of awe, the girl quickly sighed, putting a nervous smile on and brushed a hand down her black skirt. "Please, this way." She bowed slightly to the boys, signaling them to follow her.

Instead of going up the stairs, the party veered to the left; where a previously unseen door awaited. The girl opened it with little effort, gesturing Edward and Alfons forward and hastily closing the double wooden doors after them, not bothering to enter herself.

This room, was also spectacular..

It seemed vacant, aside from the open windows, which let in some of the forest's soundtrack. It was a beautiful room, windows reaching floor to ceiling acting as walls. The room was rectangular, and had a small section jutting out that served as a small library, where a bookshelf sat quietly awaiting a reader. The center of the room had a formal sitting area, two navy sofas set up around a small coffee table. A sudden, unexpected voice made Edward jump.

"Hello boys, I'm sorry I didn't welcome you myself." The voice came from a lonely ivory chair in the corner Edward and Alfons had failed to notice; it was hidden in a shaded part of the room.

"I'm sorry-we didn't notice you." Edward hastily said, Alfons came up to stand next to him. He hadn't uttered a single word the entire time; he was happy to have Edward take the lead.

"Of course, it's such a cluttered room, there's much to see." She said, nodding kindly to them, and smiling all the while. She was an older woman, of perhaps her late forties or early fifties. A few strands of gray hair visible throughout her elegant brown locks. A few sad wrinkles were set under her eyes, indicating that her honey eyes had been exposed to much throughout her life; yet they were kind.  
A white shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, covering the top of her extravagant jade dress beneath it.

"Take a seat, I'm sure it's been a long ride. Anna should bring the coffee out soon." Edward winced at the mention of the drink. She gestured toward the two navy sofas, taking a seat in the lone ivory chair again; it was situated across from where the two navy sofas met at a slight right angle. Edward and Alfons each took a seat on a separate sofa.

"Thank you-" Alfons seemed to stumble over words, he was still unsure of how to address her. Lady Amara seemed to informal for his tastes. The lady sensed his hesitation, and finished the sentence for him.

"Call me Amara, please." As the words left her mouth, a sudden creak drew all their attention to the open door. Anna stood near it, carefully cradling a silver tray. A matching pitcher sat upon it, with three mugs alongside it with other necessities scattered around. She walked over slowly and put the tray down on the table, fussing with it's contents and pouring the brown liquid contained in the pitcher into the three cups. She placed the full, steaming cups in front of the trio.

"Thank you" Ed and Alfons both said, almost simultaneously. Anna simply nodded, turning back to the double doors, and closing them behind her with a soft creak. Amara nodded as the door closed, a silent 'thank you' Anna probably could not even see.

"That was Anna." Amara said, turning to look at her steaming coffee, picking it up and taking a small sip. It apparently wasn't as hot as it looked. "Shy, but a nice girl." She took another sip, now placing the cup down.

Neither Edward nor Alfons felt the need to start conversation. They both looked down at the coffee, Edward jostling his around a bit. Lady Amara hid a smile, and began on a new topic.

"You have lovely eyes, Edward." The boy instantly looked up, taken back by her sudden comment. His eyes had been a subject of fascination for many people. They had been called "Intense", "Sharp", and even just "Unique". Beautiful or lovely was a new one for him, even Alfons looked to him with a curious glance of mild interest on where this was going.

"Oh, yeah, I hear that a lot…" He brought his glance down to his drink. Something about her stare was unsettling, Alfons seemed a bit nervous in the house as well. He brought the cup up to his mouth, testing the drink's strange, but welcoming aroma. It was tea. Sweet, too. An interesting flavor he quickly embraced. Much better then the dreaded coffee he thought it was.

"How did you meet my father anyway?" Edward now asked, suddenly curious, as he placed the mug back in it's respectful place.

"Oh, We go back quite a while. You're blessed to have him as a father. Strong, intelligent man he is." Ed refrained from letting out an aggravated sigh. Everyone praised his father. Why; he did not know. "You should give him my regards. I hadn't heard from him until he called bout you two boys. " She paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "So, how did you boys meet?" Amara asked, her question seemed directed more to the unusually silent Alfons. He gladly answered.

"Through a shared interest, really. Rocketry. We both have dreams of reaching the stars." He paused for a moment, realizing how absurd it sounded. "As foolish as it seems." he hastily finished his answer.

"Not at all. It's a dream to follow. We once thought man would never fly, but look at us now. I, myself, am interested in the science. Though, I dare not dabble in it. I would merely like to see the final result. Believe it or not, my brother is fascinated by it. Of course, Oberth's book had that effect of a lot of us.

"Since he discovered the book, my brother's been stocking the shelves with all sorts of interesting things. Research journals and such; though there aren't many."

Swallowing a sip of tea, Alfons perked up instantly, sharing a glance with Edward, then at the bookshelves lined with colored novels and rare finds. He looked to Amara, who hesitated noticing their growing interest in the bookshelf. She smiled and continued.

"You can have a look if you want. I don't think he'd mind. He only keeps them here because he's always away. He knows they're better off here anyway. Aside from that, I don't think my brother be coming for a visit anytime soon."

"Why is that?" Edward asked, sensing the sad tone of her voice. Alfons looked over at his roommate, asking with his eyes why he had asked such a personal question. Amara didn't seem that bothered by it and answered him.

"His daughter." She turned to look out the window, eyes carrying a hollowed look, though her voice carried regret. "Beautiful girl, intelligent too." She turned to look down at her cooled coffee now. Her face was still unreadable, and her voice had grown tired. "She passed away; just last week." She shifted her gaze to Edward. It was cold, regretful; and he felt a sudden chill. It was as though she could see right through him. The room grew uncomfortably cold, he noticed as a shiver ran up his spine. If it was just him, or if anyone else noticed it; he did not know.

His attention was now on Amara. A steady gaze being held with her. Neither boy had noticed that Anna had entered the room. They hadn't noticed the intense gleam in her eyes as she looked from one blonde to the other. And they certainly had not noticed that her eyes had grown a shade darker.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Chapter. Done. Yay. I'll have the third chapter up in a few days or so, so look out for it!

P.S I don't know why it's being evil, but the page break won't work for me today. Sorry if it looks sloppier then usual! Come to think of it, the upload wouldn't work for a while either, that's why this is so late. Anyway...that's it for now, I guess...

_--An Angel's Wings_


	3. Those Troublesome Mysteries

Te-he. I got some reviews, I'm happy now.

NOTE: The ages in the movie will remain the same throughout my story...unless I want Ed or Al to celebrate their BIRTHDAY! W0o0oT! Cake for everyone!

Anyway...I decided on this since my other --ahem-- theory, as true as it could have been, was unnecessary and confusing. So keeping as true to the series as I can, I had to 'reconsider' my timeline. But, alas, another plot hole by BONES.

PLOT-HOLE --egad--: If Ed is 18 in the movie (16+2 years) Then Alphonse has to be 12, considering he was back in his human body at the age of 10. But if Al's 13 in the Movie (Which he is) How did that happen?

Simple. Al had his birthday very close to when he was brought back, let's say 2 months, so he would 11, the next year 12, and then 13. See? I can make sense once in a while... : ) So that's meh new, updated, timeline!!

O.O, another little BIG note. The gate can seemingly transport through time too. In episode 50, Edward ended up in London in 1916, and just a little later, he popped up in Germany in 1921. So I'm assuming it can bypass the** LAWS OF PHYSICS** and all, that may play an important role later…MAY. So finally (gosh, I can talk forever, can't I?) ON WITH MY THIRD INSTALLMENT of this story.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Those Troublesome Mysteries

--That Often Leave You Curious For More

* * *

_(Ishbal,1917)_

It had been a long day (And walk, for that matter), but Alphonse had finally reached Ishbal. It still didn't look like much, but progress had been made. Small buildings were beginning to take form, even if in the early stages.

A few groups of men sat to the side; some were moving debris and helping to clear out sections covered in fallen rock, others were taking well-needed breaks around the collapsed structures.

To his left he spotted some children, running past each other and hiding behind various pieces of the fallen city jutting out from the ground. A boy stood in the middle, hands covering his eyes as he shouted out numbers to warn those hiding of the time they had left.

A young girl ran behind a rather unsteady looking rock, resting against it and listening closely for any signs of the seeker. She was unaware of the dangerous slant of her hiding spot. Alphonse stopped for a moment to study the scene.

The game seemed so familiar to him. It had been a while since he'd played it, eight years, in fact. Although he had failed to remember anything but the previous four. While the remaining four had been lost to eternity. A smile stretched across his face. Maybe Winry was right; he _did_ need to get out of that stuffy research lab and reestablish his connection with reality. This was going to be a pleasurable trip then he expected: he could feel it.

A sudden crack brought his attention to the hide-and-seek game again. He watched in horror as a section of the rock the girl he spotted earlier was under, began to split. She was unaware of it, and simply resumed playing after the noise without even glancing up at the potential danger above her.

It was almost to late, but Al rushed in anyways, clapping his hands together in the meanwhile.

The section finally gave way, and it began it's short journey to the ground. The problem was; it had a child in it's way. The girl could not even look up, but to the side as Alphonse swiftly placed his now separated hands on the ground, launching a transmutation that reached the child only seconds before the boulder did.

The rest was a cloud of confusion. Nearby workers and civilians rushed to the scene. Some standing idly by, while others watched in worry and fear at what had just took place. As the smoke cleared, one man shouted a surprised "Look!" to his fellow observers.

Alphonse couldn't see what was going on yet, but the crowd certainly could; as it erupted in a wave of gasps and awes. Having pulled his arm up to cover his eyes, he lowed it as the haze settled, smiling all the while.

The separated rock now sat upon a suit of armor. Well, at least what appeared to be a suit of armor made of stone. The armor was holding up the stone with both hands, and the girl sat unharmed, but dazed, beneath it. As the entire set-up gave an unsatisfied creak, Alphonse swiftly made his 3-yard journey to the Ishbalan girl and pulled her from the unhappy structure, pushing them both down into the sand as another crash erupted and more gusts of sand blew over them.

The crowd was unsure of what to make of what had happened, as some rushed in, and some remained where they were. But soon enough, two forms could be seen huddled on the desert floor.

Alphonse quickly shot up, rubbing his head and looking down to the child below. Standing up, he brushed himself off and offered a simple question to the girl.

"Are you OK?"

She sat on her knees now, tears beginning to drip from her wide red eyes. She nodded slowly, wiping a tear away.

"What happened!" A voice asked through the crowd. Al instantly recognized it as Rose. He turned to face the direction he believed it to come from, and sure enough, his brown haired friend stood in front of the crowd.

She seemed surprised to see the alchemist before her, as she noticed those gathered in the crowd were already beginning to give him looks of resentment. She decided to take action before any civilians decided to take matters into their own hands. Her look did not change, in fact, it became harder. Alphonse continued his staring contest with her until her eyes became less startled and softer.

Finally, she laughed.

"You're late." She said with a smile. The city and it's inhabitants suddenly seemed much less threatening.

---------------------

_(Germany, 1923)_

Edward quickly shut the door, turning on the vehicle and beginning their journey home.

It was going to be just as monotonous as the last ride, except this time around, they had something to talk about.

Evening was settling in, and the forest had lost some of it's cheerful talk. It was now being replaced with the mournful howl of night. The sun was in the sky, but it too was beginning to switch shifts with the blue moon, calling in darkness. They would be back in town just a little after nightfall, but it was still an unpleasant ride to look forward to, and sleep was starting to creep to the top of their agendas.

Amara had kept them for longer then expected, even after the news of her niece's death. After the expected wall of silence though, Amara had offered them a look at the collection of books while she went to retrieve something of her niece's from upstairs. Something she apparently wanted to show them.

The book collection turned out to be nothing like they expected. Rare but foolish books on early dreams of space travel with ridiculous machines and unrealistic creatures. Nothing of real use, though Edward did happen to find a recipe of homemade apple pie stuck between the pages of one such novel.

The rest of the assortment consisted of books of things Edward and Alfons simply had no interest in reading. Though, one book happened to catch Edward's eye. A lone book on the shelf he had skipped through about an ancient science quiet similar to alchemy. He put it down after only a quick glance though, as Amara entered to inform them she could not locate the certain something of her niece's she had gone to get.

After that, the rest of the day was more relaxed. That tense feeling both boys had had during the most chilling part of her talk had begun to dissipate over the length of the day.

Although, they were both beyond relived to finally return home.

"Well, it was a nice break, wasn't it?" Alfons asked, not bothering to turn just to face the back of Edward's head.

"Some break. He should warn me about these 'little side-trips'." Ed responded, eyes fixed on the road.

Alfons shrugged. He didn't agree with Edward's view of it as a wasted day. But he didn't disagree that it wasn't exactly a enjoyable trip.

"I did learn one thing though." Edward offered, turning slightly to catch a glimpse of Alfons in the mirror.

"What's that?"

"You need about 8 medium-sized apples to make apple pie." He smiled, growing more at ease with each passing sentence they exchanged. "How's about I make some tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, your last attempt at cooking didn't turn out very well."

"Yeah, yeah, so I burnt a bit of chicken. No big deal, right? Anyone can make apple pie. I have the recipe here anyway…" He flashed the recipe card he had 'accidentally' taken from Amara's from his pocket.

"What? You stole that from her book, didn't you?" It was more of a question of surprise then an accusation.

"I wouldn't call it stealing…more like 'borrowing without permission'."

"That's a stereotypical excuse Edward, you don't expect me to believe that."

"Fine, go ahead, tell her. I don't think she'd care. In fact, I think I'll invite her to try some when I finish perfecting my 'pie baking' skills."

As soon as his last word was said he pulled to a sudden stop, jolting both of them. It was a good thing they weren't going very fast up this vacant, deserted road, but the abrupt jolt was enough to give both boys a bit of whiplash.

"Ed, what happened-" Alfons looked on to the darkened road before them.

A blockage sat in their way. A slew of trees thrown into the middle of the road by an unseen force.

"That…wasn't there before…" Edward said from the front seat, sitting up to rub the back of his neck.

The two stared in awe at the destruction before them. Edward was right, thought Alfons, the mess hadn't been there before. It looked as if a chunk of the surrounding forest was ripped out and tossed carelessly unto the center of the road.

"Great…" Edward sighed, opening the car door and stepping out into the coming darkness. "This'll be fun…" He walked over to the toppled botch of forest and bent down to closer examine the damage. With dusk now settled though, it was much harder to see, making their task a bit more difficult. Even though the cars headlights shed some light on the debris.

"I guess we'll need to clear a path." Alfons asked from behind Edward, glancing around for any signs of what could have possibly caused this.

"Let's hope not." His tone had grown serious. It was quite like him, his entire demeanor could change in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe Amara--" Alfons started, but Edward instantly interrupted him.

"I don't think so. I'm sure there's a way around it somehow…" He began a quick survey of the area. Mentally listing any possible escape routes they had. As he scanned the road behind them, Alfons noticed another, far more frightening scene nestled beyond the trees before them, hidden in the remaining forest.

He made his way over to the left-most corner of the fallen trees, eyeing a small opening through them.

He could stood in a roughly carved dent in the forest next to the dumped trees. It reached a bit past the blockade, and ran along some length of the road before him. Trenches ran through the entire cut section, dug deep into the ground. Alfons couldn't identify the source at all. His face twisted in confusion the more he tried to think about it.

"Hey!" Alfons's concentration broke as he heard the sudden voice. He started, realizing it was Edward's. The golden-eyed blonde was seated in the car, starting up the engine. Alfons walked over casually, seeing no need to hurry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as the boy was within earshot.

"What does it look like?" Edward grumbled, nodding toward the back of the car. "Get in."

"Why?"

"You want me to leave you here?" Ed was clearly not in the mood to talk. He simply gave directions and wanted them followed. Alfons gave no objections as he eased himself into the backseat. The car had started and Edward had that mischievous gleam in his eye. That gleam Alfons was never fond of. Saying he had never seen it before.

"Hang on." Edward commanded.

Alfons didn't like the sound of that. His eyes creased in anger as he thought about how pushy Edward could be.

"What--Why?"

Without warning Edward accelerated the car quickly. Alfons immediately grabbed the side door, since the car was a convertible, it didn't offer much to hold onto. The car suddenly veered to the left, jolting toward the cleared section of the forest Alfons noticed moments before peeking out from the side of the tossed trees.

The car swerved off the road as it bumped down to the dirt of the woodlands, hitting the trenches and curving sharply to the right as it made a U around the devastated blockage, reaching pavement once again. Soon the car slowed to a normal speed, joyfully carrying on the journey home as if nothing had happened.

"Edward! Are you--what was--!" Alfons responded to the rough ride by shaking his head to clear it.

"Oh, that scared you? We needed a little excitement after--"

"I can't believe you're so reckless! You nearly--"

"Killed us? I know, but I didn't. You should be happy I found a way around it."

Alfons loosened his death grip on the door. Edward's old self certainly was resurfacing again, but he was beginning to prefer the older Edward better.

As the disgruntled pair drove farther away from the wreckage, they failed to hear the bellowing roar erupt from their previous spot as darkness finally sealed the day.

---------------------

Uh-oh…another long chapter. I was planning on finishing it with Al, but then it would be at least 3 pages longer…I'll finish summing up Al's arrival in Ishbal next chapter!

Now it's time to respond to reviews!

**Causmicfire**- Thankies! And oh, that's strange with the page break, I hope they fix it soon since it didn't work this time either!

**Hunter-Robin**- Thanks bunches! Well, here's the update you wanted! Sorry I took kind of long, things can get hectic in my life, plus I have school inching it's way closer and --

**ArchAngel-Auriel7192**- Wow! I'm flattered! Thanks! I'm sure your skills aren't as dull as you claim them to be. People are just made humble…--shifty eyes-- I'm actually quite disappointed in my skills. I feel I need to improve more…anyway though, thanks again!

**k.a.y.r.**- Yo! I was talking to you on the phone, wasn't I? Hahaha….ENVY'S COOKING DINNER. No, but seriously, LMAO at that video. I will never get over it. AND YOU BETTER READ OR I WILL BE SAD!

**k.a.y.r.**- My; another review by you. Why the hostility? I've done nothing to upset you, have I? Well, I don't think so. And you can't dishonor my cow. I love him very much. He makes me chocolate milkshakes and helps me beat up the those damn cars in Kingdom Hearts II. CARS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO PUNCH YOU. Anyway, my family is nice too. You shouldn't dishonor them. My mom made you BROWNIES. And you want more, don't you? Yes, you do.

Ok well, am I done? Third chapter over and written? Good then I'll begin the fourth. Chap four may take awhile though, I still have to "revisit" some previous ideas I don't think I'm going to use anymore. Don't worry much though, it'll be up before you can pronounce:

FosUIYFGHUDSJAiosureoukjdsdhvjknkcxmkzmckkvnjkcnxknvknzjkyuhdiksAHFuddouwifhvdjncknbvhughjvjkfdhugjckxnjn.

_--An Angel's Wings_


	4. Those Heavy Thoughts

Oh wow, long time since my last update, aye? Sorry! I've just started school and it's kind of hectic (A laid back hectic. The first day was rush-rush and I was COMPLETELY LOST. It wasn't even funny. How I ended up on the totally opposite side then where I was supposed to be for first period I may never know.) Anyway, I've also been kind of lazy lately, so forgive my procrastination. I do that often. With Schoolwork. --sweat drop-- 

I forgot to disclaim for the past two chapters…--gasp--….Oi! When did this happen?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. No clever clichés or anything, I just wanted you to know that.

So, is it Chapter 4 already? Wow, I'm not even a third way done, am I? This pretty chapter is not full of ACTION PACKED ADVENTURE SCENES, or ANGST-FULL REUNIONS AND HEART-FELT GOODBYES. I'll save them for later. This chapter is, instead, full of ALPHONSE! YAY! Alphonse with a PH! That makes it all better! (Not that I don't love you Hiederich , actually I adore you, I'm just focused on Elric for now… --woof--)

* * *

Chapter 4 

Those Heavy Thoughts

---Which We're Always Eager To Ignore

* * *

_(Ishbal, 1917)_

"You'll have to excuse everyone. It hasn't been an easy road for most people here, and they still blame alchemy for that." Rose nervously said, referring to the few ungrateful gathered in the crowd that observed Alphonse's heroic deed.

He managed to get a grateful, tear-full thank you by the young girl's mother, along with the gratified recognition of a few others.

"Yeah…" he responded, absent-mindedly glancing at the room Rose had soon after lead them too. It looked beaten: patches of cloth draped over the dusty, make-shift walls. It gave the room a drank, drab feeling, and Al shifted his glance from corner to corner uncomfortably.

Rose watched his reactions to the room, giving a sweet smile as she spoke. "It was brave of you to save that girl."

Alphonse turned to face her, his surprised look quickly becoming a smile, a light shade or red appearing on his cheeks as he glanced down.

"Thanks…but anyone would have done it…"

He gave a another quick look around, wondering why Rose would bring him here. It suddenly dawned on him as he turned to her.

"Is this the school?" He asked, shifting his curious eyes from one thing to another.

Rose turned, fixing a slightly off-set vase seated upon a lone wooden desk that rested against a wall of the room.

"Yeah. It's not much, but it'll do. I'm helping with caring for the children. Some of them have no parents." She said calmly, a sad tone in her voice as she reached to pick up a small stuffed bear from the floor with white cotton sticking out from various places.

Her lavender eyes reflected a bittersweet happiness as she placed the tattered animal gently on the lone table. "It may seem hopeless, but it's the least we can do. An education is the best thing we can give these children right now…so more things like this don't happen. So we don't repeat our mistakes."

Alphonse watched a cloth draped where a door should be flap in the wind. She was right, without knowledge there would never be healers in this wounded world. He supposed it also offered some hope for the city, a temporary school until a unified educational program could be established for the kids.

"But Al, let's focus on something else." Rose said, interrupting his thoughts. "I was hoping you could help with the construction. I don't think alchemy would do much good here, with all that's been going on. You can use it in my company, but try to refrain, OK? I'm sure some old-fashioned work will do good anyway, plus, it won't be strenuous."

"Sure." Alphonse replied, opening his mouth to say something else, but he was quickly cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Rose?" It asked, and the two turned to meet the intruder who had poked their head in through the cloth. Alphonse met the gaze of a blonde-haired girl with kind, hazel eyes. Rose instantly recognized the face, and Alphonse watched as she took a step toward the non-existent door.

"Isabelle. Is something wrong?" Rose asked, her voice remaining calm as she spoke. Alphonse had grown to admire that about her. Over the years her appearance, her entire outlook on life, had changed dramatically. She had grown from a weak girl living off a dream of seeing a beloved reborn, to a young women raised in the arms of despair, and strong enough to see past it. To help others face it as well. She had developed a strong voice in today's world as well, not afraid to speak her mind about the troubles she, and the rest of the country, were facing.

Isabella glanced around the room before answering Rose's question, taking the time to take in Alphonse's sudden presence. "No. Sorry for the intrusion, but someone's here to see you. Both of you, I think. If your name's Alphonse, that is." She turned toward Alphonse now, giggling with a playful smile, and turning back to Rose. "If it's something important, don't worry to much, I'll be able to handle them alone. I'm sure Jenel will be back by tomorrow anyway."

He didn't know who Jenel was, or why she had left in the first place. But he knew that 'them' was the students, and that Rose and Isabella had to be the teachers. Was Jenel a helper? He quickly dismissed the thought as he watched Rose whisper a 'thank you'.

As the girl, Isabella, brought the cloth back down to cover the opening again, Alphonse followed Rose outside, putting an arm up to shield his eyes from the sun's unforgiving rays. The deathly hot day could easily be a downer on Alphonse's duties. Would he have to work in this heat? He hoped not.

Before long, a shadow suddenly loomed over him, blocking the blazing sun. Alphonse could have let out a sigh of relief, until he realized what was obstructing the afternoon blaze.

"Alphonse Elric! What a surprise! I didn't think you'd be all the way out here!" Alphonse was pulled into a crushing hug without any warning as the form before him spoke. He let out a small 'mph' of displeasure as he was swept off the sand covered earth.

"M-Major Armstrong?" He managed, a single eye opening as he peered up at the slightly familiar face.

"Of course! It's been so long, how are you faring?" He asked, putting the startled boy down after the question, giving him a chance to answer.

Alphonse couldn't help but let out a laugh, smiling up at the major as he answered.

"I'm fine, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"To long, I'm afraid! And Ms. Rose, it's a pleasure to see you again!" He extended a hand toward her, and she hesitated slightly before taking it. She smiled at the muscular man before her, watching with amusement as the pink sparkles surrounding him began to grow in numbers.

"It certainly has been awhile. Alphonse. Rose. It's nice to see you again." A smooth voice from behind the Major chimed in.

Alphonse glanced curiously past Armstrong at the approaching officers.

"Brigadier General, sir. I thought you were helping Lieutenant Breada."

"Breada? He can handle himself. And when I heard Alphonse would be in the area, well, you can understand."

"Of course, sir." Armstrong responded, stepping lightly out of the way to make room for his superior officer.

Roy looked down at Alphonse with his able eye. The youngest Elric glanced away distractedly, refusing the colder man's gaze. It wasn't so much of a fear of the officer, but more of a necessary avoidance.

Roy had forced his way into Alphonse's life so quickly, constantly questioning him on Military matters about his brother and asking about his forgotten memories. He didn't remember anything about this older, unfamiliar brother of his. And with Mustang trying to pry these memories from Alphonse's head, the boy had grown quite distant from the Military. Choosing to remain in quiet seclusion formulating plans and formulas for finding his brother.

Eventually, Alphonse met the man's stare, trying to force a polite smile. Riza Hawkeye stood faithfully by the man's side, and relief flooded Al as he spotted her. Alphonse had gravitated to the 1st Lieutenant ever since the questioning began. She was always the logical one. Not sniffing in Alphonse's past like all the other dogs seemed to want to do.

He grew more at ease as Rose approached from behind him, coming to his side and giving him a comforting smile. He smiled as warmly as he could up at the two officers before him, giving a sideways glance to the ever-so-silent 1st Lt.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Roy quickly dropped his gaze, slightly shifting his good eye to his side, watching the construction with an unreadable face. Rose straightened herself, as she gleefully,-and unexpectedly-clapped her hands together.

"Of course not. I was just asking Alphonse if he'd like to help out with some of the repairs. Right?" She turned to Alphonse, giving a short, reassuring nod.

"Huh-er…yeah!" He kept it short and brisk, not wanting to open up much of a gap for conversation. He looked up at the Major who stood sternly by.

"Well, this is perfect then." Riza stepped forward into the discussion, surprising Alphonse with the abrupt statement.

She turned to Alphonse with a stern but kind smile, and he instantly knew there was no worming his way out of this one.

"If you're looking for work, I think we've found it for you." Riza watched Rose glance down out of unease, but continued on. "There's two boys who need help with unloading and delivering some supplies." She paused for a second, Rose brightened at where the officer was leading. Riza finished her part in the discussion with one last sentence.

"I believe their names were Rick and Leo."

Rose and Riza were both unfazed by the fact that Alphonse showed not a hint of recognition.

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

The bustling entryway was obstructed by two certain persons, whom were standing against the walls on opposite sides of the small room discussing what looked to be a dire matter. A pudgy family waddled between the conversation, stopping the flow of words with their own talk. Other interruptions occurred as more people continued to file in and out of the restaurant, looking full and happy, and hungry and impatient. Hohenhiem may have been full, but he certainly wasn't tipping toward the joyful side of the scale.

Karl Haushofer stood opposite of Hohenhiem, not paying much mind to the patrons weaving their way through.

"Perhaps we should discuss this outside, Professor." Hohenhiem said with a smile to his evening dinner partner. He was referring to the conversation over dinner. Something he didn't want to dwell on.

He maneuvered through the crowd with Karl following close behind, both heading to the open door.

As Hohenhiem set foot onto the wet, cold ground of Munich, his apparent light-hearted mood immediately grew darker. Karl loomed on the restaurant's steps behind him.

The crowd inside, who were waiting to be seated, watched with mild interest.

"She just wanted your help, there's nothing more to it." Karl said, his voice straining to sound sympathetic.

"I'm not sure there's much I can do to help her at this point."

"There's plenty you can do. Shirking your duties won't earn you points."

"I'm not looking for points, Professor Haushofer."

The conversation paused, both men thinking of what to say next. They hadn't the time to dig deeper, and Karl wanted to lay the information down simply. He didn't like to elaborate, it only wasted time. He was the first to speak after the bout of silence and cold air.

"You fail to see," His voice had become threatening almost. "how dire this is to her. Your involvement isn't a favor. It's a commitment. You realize that, don't you?"

Hohenhiem stood silently on the pavement, refusing to turn to the man behind him. His face held a neutral emotion on it as he watched the streetlight flicker slightly above him.

"If she needs my help so desperately, why send you to give me the message? She should have come herself."

"Important matters came up; she has higher priorities then to personally deliver messages."

Hohenhiem's unreadable expression grew shadowed, a heavy paperweight keeping his thoughts from scattering. Behind him, he heard Karl saunter noisily down the steps. He now stood a mere few feet behind Hohenhiem.

The conversation seemed to be at a stand still as Hohenhiem refused to push any further. Karl watched the ongoing silence with an interest. The minutes dragged on for a while as more groups exited the building, each shooting commands and throwing laughs at one another.

They both knew the point had been made, and the friendly conversation before was lost to the restaurant's constant pool of voices.

Karl began to casually walk away before he stopped short and turned around again.

"Oh, and Professor." He held a much kinder tone in his voice now, summoning it up through his clenched mind. When Hohenhiem turned to face him with a slightly surprised look, Karl smiled.

"She also hasn't met Edward yet, I'm sure she'd be _ecstatic_ to meet him, wouldn't you say?" Without even waiting for an answer or giving a goodbye, Karl strolled silently away.

If the previous statement had been a bullet sailing towards Hohenhiem's heart, it would have landed a direct hit.

* * *

Oh, um…no cliffy this chapter? Forgives me! --squinty eyes-- 

The page break is actually working. --cheers--

This was surprisingly short, I hope it was good enough though.

Well, in case you're wondering, I will not describe what Roy, Riza, Rose, Armstrong ect, ect physically look like. You should already know. If you don't then wtf are you reading this for?

And yes, yes, more obscure questions that need to be answered, if you see any that just seem entirely "OMGWTF!1"-ish, then feel free to ask!

Now…since school's started, I won't be putting up chapters that often, I'm only going to be allowed on the internet on weekends.

--hiss--

I will get to go on the computer though, to type it, but just not the internet. If worse comes to worse, pen and paper will work too. I also would like some more reviews (no offense to my current reviewers! --sweat drop--) I'd just like to know if other people are reading. I have at least 196 visits. Even though I did 19, and k.a.y.r did about 35. (Haha "You can stop refreshing now! AHHHH") Ok um…Eh? What was I saying again?

Reviews!

**Hunter-Robin**--AHHH! Sorry for the long update wait! Yes, school is a pain. It gives me a headache. College must be even more of a headache though! (Unless you have fun classes) But yes, I'm glad you like it! Hopefully the next update won't be so delayed!

**ArchAngel-Auriel7192**--Thanks! Glad you like it so far! The entire story delves much deeper, I can't even wrap my head around the entire plot. It took a while to kink out, and I'm still working on it! But, I hope you liked the update!

Oh yeah….uh…Bleach premiered last week, it was awesome. FMA still pwns it though. Oh, and I NEED A NAME FOR ROSE'S BABY! HOLY CRAP, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY. SHOULD I JUST CALL HIM "THE BABY"? No, Rose would be mad and me. That's a horrible name to name a kid. So ideas are helpful people; giving pointers, ideas, ANYTHING. I just don't like flames. I eat them.

--RAWR--

_--An Angel's Wings_


	5. Those Past Reminders

The long awaited Chapter 5! (At least for me…) It was a fun chapter to write, and the ending still gives me chills. But I won't spoil to much --wink-- 

This chapter marks the beginning of the good stuff. I mean more action, more adventure, drama, suspense, you name it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Those Past Reminders

--That Blur The Differences Between Reality And Dreams

* * *

_(Ishbal 1917)_

The conversation had died a few miles back.

The group had walked a tiring mile without passing as much as a few glances. Alphonse had bounded to the front of the party, and since drifted several feet away from them.

He was out of earshot as Rose turned to the officers with a questioning glance; aimed more at their attire. She had noticed it before, but thought better then to address it directly. Alphonse probably had too, but approaching the subject seemed to be unrealistic at the time.

She fired the question after the bout of silence, "I don't mean to be nosy, but where are your uniforms?"

The three officers had replaced their Military assemble with plain work clothes. Though, Armstrong wore a striking dress shirt, littered with splotches of green and bright blue; pineapples varying in size also adorned the shirt. Riza and Roy wore simple cotton shirts. Riza, being as conservative as possible, had adopted jeans instead of shorts, like Roy, but had worn a tank top to make up for the unbearable heat.

The officers looked down at their attire, Armstrong beaming with pride while Riza and Roy simple shrugged without amusement.  
"Ishbal isn't as stabilized as you may believe, if it had rejected the Military's offer for help, that's basically cutting all unwanted ties with it. If we showed up in our uniforms now, how do you think they would react? While the Military has stationed some troops here, they mostly patrol and observe. Lending a hand would be out of the question in their eyes." Roy made his speech without even glancing at Rose.

"But." Riza, in turn, offered a smile to her. "That doesn't necessarily stop us from visiting as civilians."

Rose nodded in understanding.

By this time, the broad sun was high in the sky and the group had reached the loading area. It wasn't much of one, if it even could be called that. A few loosely covered trucks were lined up in two rows, the green fabrics covering the vehicles flapping in the desert winds. A truck was pulling away as they arrived, and a few shouts were barely heard over the roaring engine.

A worker waved to one driver before running off, hauling himself into the back of another truck, and disappearing from sight.

Other workers dotted the sparse, expansive area, carrying wooden crates and firing commands rapidly to each other.

"So…where will Alphonse be stationed?" Rose questioned, unfamiliar with this part of the dilapidated town.

"Wherever Rick and Leo are." Riza stood behind Rose, Roy beside her. "Most likely he'll be helping to sort through the incoming shipments. I'm sure there are enough hands loading and unloading as it is."

Rose nodded in understanding, turning to Alphonse, who stood quietly nearby.

"Is that alright with you, Al?"

The young Elric nodded in agreement, taking in all the activity around him.

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

The sun sparkled outside the open window, transparent drapes fluttering like wings in the wind.  
As his mind surfaced from the depths of sleep, he slipped open and eye. A scene of an open window and a cloudless sky met his vision.

He shot open both eyes, realizing where he was. He spent a few moments taking in the rare serenity surrounding him. On the wooden floor his shoes were tossed carelessly beside his bed.

Outside, voices began to invade his hearing. The bustling of the city finally reaching the quiet apartment. He sat up slowly, rubbing the restless sleep from his eyes. Stretching lazily, he welcomed the cool breeze as he sat up.

He adjusted his prosthetics for a brief moment before rising, the tranquility of the morning lost as he glanced past the window to the bitter streets below. They were littered with despair and grief; almost as if etched into the sidewalks. Though he was growing used to this world, it was still unfamiliar and disheartening to look at. Turning from the depressing scene, he made his way to his bedroom door.

He opened it slowly and saw no sign of his roommate. Without giving it much thought, he walked to the bathroom, glancing down the stairs as he did so. Alfons wasn't within sight.

----

He had showered and changed quickly, letting his wet hair drip carelessly down the blue towel thrown over his shoulders.

He continued down the stairs, scanning the room, expecting to find Alfons seated on the chair reading a newspaper. When no such image greeted him, he looked to the kitchen, and found a lone piece of paper tucked carefully under a mug on the table. The open kitchen window tickled it's exposed side.

As Edward for the paper, the front door knob jingled, and within seconds; creaked open, revealing a cheerful Alfons behind it.

Edward stood, surprise etched in his feature, which he quickly shook away.

"You slept late." Alfons said, smiling.

Edward grunted a reply, sleep still present in his expression.

"Well, you're up early. What's wrong with a few extra hours?" Edward asked, draping the towel from his shoulders over his quickly drying hair.

Alfons smiled, closing the front door behind him and walking over to the kitchen. "It's such a nice day out, we should visit the market."

"With those prices? I'd rather not." Edward responded from under the towel, which he was vigorously rubbing his hair with.

"You think we can last another week without milk?"

"We don't _need_ **_milk_**. I'm sure we'll survive." Came Edward's bitter comment. He pronounced 'milk' with an almost venomous tone.

"How about some apples? Pears? Anything? We can't avoid this inflation forever."

Edward was starting to like the sound of some apple pie. Maybe picking up some apples for Gracia would result in getting a bakery fresh slice, or even an entire pie.

Agreeing, Edward made his way back upstairs, readying himself for a day in the city. He had to look presentable at the least.

Walking into the kitchen after a few minutes, he shoved the last banana down for breakfast as he followed Alfons down the stairs leading out of their second floor apartment. They exited the building, turning right into an open, floral-scented shop.

The room was decorated in flowers of all assortments. Elegant arrangements lined the shelves, colors that brightened the normally dreary mornings, but today blended in perfectly with the clear sky in the background.

A woman stood by a desk toward the right of the room, she was looking down at the desk and fiddling with papers on it.

The boys approached the counter as the woman looked up from her work, smiling in delighted surprise.

"Oh, hello boys." She said, casually addressing them. Tossing a paper into the trashcan beside her desk, she walked out from behind it.

"Good Morning, Gracia." Alfons said, smiling as he always did.

Her hair might be a bit darker, and her eyes differed a shade in color, but he still couldn't mistake Gracia Hughes's smile. Her hair style was even the same, and her personality directly reflected Mrs. Hughes. Getting over the initial shock when he first saw her took some time, but after a while he had desensitized himself to her similarity.

She nodded in acknowledgment before turning to Edward.

"It's nice to see you out too, Edward." She smiled, adding

Edward let himself smile before responding. "Same to you, Gracia." He wanted to keep the conversation short, sweet and without straying from the subject. The face of the shop owner was too haunting to him. Too familiar. It's image painfully digging up old memories of Amestris.

"Where are you two going?" She questioned, noticing the eagerness in Edward's expression as he glanced around the flower shop.

"To the market." Alfons responded with another smile.

"Would you like us to pick up anything for you?" Edward, tuning into the conversation, offered, noticing Gracia's slight change in expression at the mention of the marketplace.

"Oh. I'm sure you have enough to buy as it is, I can always go another day. With all the good weather we've been having lately, it would be enjoyable."

"Don't be ridiculous." Edward didn't even pause as he continued, itching to end the discussion quickly. "We don't need that much, as long as it's not more then we can carry."

She smiled at the comment, nodding to the blonde boys in front of her. "I'd only need one thing…but are you sure…"

"Positive." Alfons agreed, almost brightened by Edward's offer. "It's nothing really."

Gracia turned to a crowded section of the store. A corner covered by flowers, colored petals dotting the floor. She put a finger to her chin, in thought.

"I would only need a small bag of mixed fruit. If anything, oranges ,apples, pears, the usual."

Edward knew Gracia would ask for something with fruit. He knew Ms. Hughes would have asked for the same thing. Hopefully this Gracia could bake as good as her.

After exchanging a few words, they said goodbyes and the boys finally departed from the aroma-filled shop.

As they walked down the dirtied streets of Munich, much activity could be observed. From beggars to children in the street, Munich was never as dead as Edward had once thought it to be. But it was dead in a way; though the streets were alive, the grave faces of those walking upon them gave the city a look of forlornness.

The market was not a far walk. As they drew near, the previous motion of the streets grew more rapid, more people filing into place at the certain stalls and stops.

A bright arrangement of colors quickly caught their attention as a small, sheltered produce stand was visible through the crowd. It contrasted the drank colors around it, and a group of girls sat around it speaking what sounded like gibberish.

Alfons and Edward approached them carefully, but the girls looked to one other and ran off, giggling excitedly as they weaved through the crowd. The young boy at the stall was left blushing as he fiddled with an apple nervously. Alfons and Edward soon came to a stop at the arranged rows of fresh produce, fruits gathered on one side while vegetables were stacked on the other.

The boy must have sensed their presence, for he shot his head up and dropped the apple as he continued to blush furiously. Upon seeing his patrons, relief swept the embarrassment of his face. After heaving a heavy sigh, he smiled politely.

"Can I help you?"

Edward relayed the mental list to the boy, keeping an eye on the swift movements of the strangely young shopkeeper as he selected the freshest looking of what Edward had requested, and stuffed them into two separate brown bags.

After their groceries had been paid for, Edward gave a last inquisitive glance at the boy who was rushing about. He was now speaking with a pudgy man who was laughing and patting him heartily on the back.

Edward returned his gaze to the street; which was slowly growing more busy, if possible. He heard a sudden shouted curse, and his attention shifted to his right side. The crowd had been shoved in half like the parting seas, and the cause of it was heading in a straight line for him.

He only got the chance to lift the vulnerable bags above his head and tilt himself slightly out of the direct path, as the force skimmed past him by merely an inch, clumsily tripping over his foot as it shrieked and fell face first onto the streets. Pages and books flew through the air, landing on the hard ground.

Alfons watched from a few feet in front of Edward, turning back to help him recover the victim's scattered works.

Edward let his eye twitch slightly as he clutched the bag tighter and brought it slowly down to his chest. He looked down as if to reprimand the girl for tripping over his foot, but her voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry." She said, not bringing her head up to face him as she gathered the books within her reach. She dropped to her knees, as she grabbed a blue paperback.

Sitting now on her knees, Edward could still only see the top of her head. Blonde locks met his vision, and something about them struck him as shocking.

She kept her head down as she rose from the ground. Edward forgot to offer her a hand as he watched her with intent eyes.

A few passerby stopped for a few seconds to watch the scene unfold. But moved on like they had more substantial things on their agendas then to watch.

Alfons bent down to pick up a stray hardcover book, finding himself admiring the thickness of it before he turned to hand it to the girl.

She stood without taking it, choosing to not even acknowledge Alfons as she clutched her gathered books tightly against her chest. Blonde hair obstructed her face, but something about her poise gave Edward unwanted chills. She turned to face him and her features were finally unveiled.

His eyes grew wide with a dawning horror.

Years of his past blurred his vision, abandoning all previous thoughts.

_Winry…_

The name echoed off the walls of his mind, bouncing uncontrollably thru his thoughts and eventually maneuvering to his mouth.

"W…Winry?" It was a strange circumstance, but Edward gleefully let the name roll off his tongue. He hadn't uttered him name in so long, it felt almost foreign on his tongue.

The girl's eyes lit up, in shock as she looked at him with a tormented countenance he found chilling to the bone.

He watched her surprised eyes as she turned and submerged into the crowd.

Alfons watched the situation with a perplexed expression, forgetting the book in his hands.

"Ed…wait." Alfons reached out to his friend's shoulders, but Edward had already dove into the streets on Munich with memories of a long lost friend his driving force.

_Winry._

* * *

Wo00o0o0oT! Ok, chapter 5 is COMPLETED, as for the story…not even close. I'm glad this was a longer chapter though…. 

Ok, so they spoke English in the movie, and I'm not about to screw with German sayings and make it all politically correct and shat, so I'm making it so that all the people Edo and Heiderich encounter in Germany have LEARNED BASIC ENGLISH. It's strange, and seemingly impossible, but it's going to happen. They don't call it fiction for nothing, do they?

And oh yes, AU!Winry is unoriginal, but spoiler deleted…(--sly grin--)

Anyway, I have had the privilege of watching FMA: COS! FINALLY! And I have to say, that movie is B.A.M.F! And, as of now, my absolute favorite. (I'm just that crazy)

Well, now that I've seen the movie, I can portray Alfons's and Noa's personalities better. But I'm going to be nice to Noa…and yes, she will be in this fic…just not a main character…actually, UH-OH, I still need to work out where she'll fit in towards the end. Truthfully, a lot of movie characters are in here, but I won't kill them off. That's mean.

Now, I am a sap for sweet little scenes of fluff, even though there are no pairings, EdWin and RoyRiza and all that jazz will be HINTED. Nothing big, no worries. And sorry to all RoyEd and WTF else, there will be non of that. Zilch. Ed doesn't roll that way. (Didn't I say this already?)

REVIEW TIME!

**Hunter-Robin**--Gracias! Yes, this one's late too, but I hope it's good enough! --sweat drop--

**random-reader**--Your review made me very happy. Don't worry, if you keep reading, I'll keep writing! Unless, you know, I'm eaten by a shark or something like that. Anyway though, thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind! (Let's hope...It's an important suggestion!) Thanks bunches! (I love smart reviews!)

And to all my readers out there, I honestly love constructive advice and what not. So R&R and R&R some more! Because I really do get lazy and mess up on certain things, even if it is trivial and has no real importance, I still care. I will eventually go back and fix this ENTIRE story up when it's finished. Hopefully that'll be within my lifetime…--sweat drop-- Oh, and none of the "You spelled "Fixture" worng in chapter

Oh…and btw….WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I NAME ROSE'S BABY! I'M AT A LOSS HERE! If I don't find out soon, he may have to go with "Orville". --gonk-

Well, I'll leave on note!

**Auf Wiedersehen!**

_--An Angel's Wings_


	6. Those Drifting Thoughts

--RAWR-- MISTAKE ANNOUNCEMENT! And apology and a present for having taken such a long time. --hiss-- 

I JUST realized that I got it wrong! The times and ages and shat in the movie! Whoever said that Al was 17 stinks! He's only 13! Someone lied to me…--sad face--

So my entire time chart is screwy…T.T and that means I've had all you readers confused to an extent. I guess I'll be sticking to the movie ages again….I'm sorry if I've confused anyone! (Not that ages matter much) But I've already gone back and fixed the timeline so tis' all good there. Check out chapter 3 for more in-fo-mation. Oh, I also fixed _a few_ little mistakes I noticed throughout the story, not all of them...I'm too lazy...-.-

Well, ANYWAY, I'm presenting a DOUBLE CHAPTER WHAMMY! Woot! How often do I do that? (Never, apparently.) So expect Chapter 7 up by tomorrow or the day after, because I'm cool that way…(And have had a long 6 hour trip with nothing but me, a computer, a library of music, and some very beautiful scenery…) So, enough of that.

* * *

Chapter 6 

Those Drifting Thoughts

--Which You Cannot Fathom

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

_Amethyst._

While he reveled in her image, the startling distinction between the flesh and memory became clear as he processed the girl's emotionally torn face.

The difference was not at all what had surprised him. Alfons, after all, shared neither eye color or hair color with Edward's younger brother. It was more the hateful expressions carried in her eyes as he relayed the name of his old friend to her.

_Winry!_

The crowded streets offered nothing but obstacles for him, he collided with various venders and pedestrians without his usual apology.

He didn't dare stop, for fear of losing her.

_Winry…_

For once, this world had given him the chance for him to interact with something other then his brother's haunting face. For once, he was given the chance to see her.

Minutes passed until he caught site of striking blonde hair again. He saw the figure turn a corner sharply, and noticed, with an unsteady heartbeat, amethyst eyes once again.

The stretch of road he was on had dwindled by means of it's pedestrian population, he noticed with relief. He made an effort to catch up to her, even though his prosthetic leg had begun to pain him.

Her form had turned down a narrow alleyway by the time he reached the corner she had turned on.

Upon freeing himself of the street, he looked through the murky, humid passage he assured himself he had seen her enter.

Only a decayed brick wall on his opposite met his vision.

* * *

_(Ishbal, 1917)_

The smaller truck sat sheltered among the many larger vehicles surrounding it.

Rose and Al had left the officers a while ago, leaving only them to wander through the dock until Rick and Leo's post could be located.

Within minutes they arrived at a smaller truck sat parked behind a few of the larger ones, the drape covering it's back end strung to the vehicle itself, preventing the wind from having control over it, but causing it to bulge in the middle where the wind was trying to force it's way through. The two wandered without much caution around the side of the truck, Alphonse leading.

He reached his left hand up to grab a hold of the knotted drape, but Rose had grabbed at his right hand hastily. With a soft tug, she pulled him away from the truck and he was left standing in curious surprise at the silent command.

"What is it?" He started, but Rose quickly rushed a finger to her lips. Grabbing his hand, she slowly bent down to her knees, signaling for him to do the same.

When he had followed the action, she finally let out a long breath she seemed to have held for a long time.

"It's nothing. I just need to tell you something." Alphonse, anxious and curious, didn't have the patience to wait for Rose to give him a tiring speech about how to assist Rick and Leo and such, but he forced himself to pay attention as he withheld a sigh.

"Alphonse." She stated flatly, "You don't remember Rick and Leo, but it's very possible that they'll remember you."

Alphonse nodded with uncertainty, not expecting this kind of conversation.

"That's why you have to act as though you know nothing of alchemy or Ishbal. You're here helping me out, and that was your sole intention for coming. Ok?" He nodded again.

"Since they know the old Alphonse, if we use your name they might begin to suspect something, and we don't want the military angry with us for causing a commotion over what happened, especially here."

Alphonse was all ears now, growing grave as he relayed the seriousness of the possibility if he was ever discovered to be in his human body.

"A temporary name like 'Alex' should do. Plus, it's fun to switch a name, it's not like you'll ever get to again."

He couldn't help but smile at the situation. A peculiar sense of anticipation had swelled over his other emotions; he was eager to leap at the chance to even encounter something of his forgotten four years with his brother.

"Ok." He added in.

Rose's smile brightened as she mentally took a picture of Alphonse's expression.

His old smile was back again.

A loud crash from within the truck drew their attention.

"Rick! Be more careful next time!" A muffled voice said, frustration clinging to every word. As the truck bounced slightly from whatever the crash had been, it wiggled more as someone bounded down the lift attached to the back end of the vehicle.

Rose immediately identified the someone as Leo, and put a smile on as she and Al turned to greet the Ishbalan boy. He didn't see them at a first glance, but took a two-take as he recognized Rose.

"Rose?" He asked, seeming confused and surprised.

"Leo! I'm glad I caught you!" She stood slightly taller then the now mid-teenaged boy, and he looked at her with a welcoming smile as his confusion dwindled down. Rose stood enough to the side so that Leo could clearly see Alphonse behind her, and his curiosity again broke his previous expression.

"I thought you were up at the school, Rose" His statement was flat, but his eyes signaled a question.

"I was, but I got a call from Winry and next thing I knew I had a friend of hers to meet at the next train arrival." She paused for a second, and then turned to Alphonse with an open hand gesture. "Leo, I'd like you to meet Alex. As I said before, he's a friend of Winry's, and she must have told him all about Ishbal's situation, seeing as how he was so eager to help out." She had plastered a joyful demeanor over her troubled one, Al noticed, as she signaled for him to chime in.

"Hello." Alphonse piped in, coming to Rose's side as he pasted a similar expression on his face.

"Oh, Hey." Leo's smile and open countenance made Alphonse ease a bit.

"I heard how unfortunate it was in Ishbal, and I begged Rose to let me help out a bit." Alphonse, unsure of what to say, patted himself on the back for thinking of something in such a strained period of time.

"Thanks, we could always use the extra help around here. It gets hectic too easily." Leo looked hectic himself. He had a white tank top throw on, but it was now covered with splotches of wet sand and dirt. He rubbed an arm across his forehead as he spoke.

"Leo. What do I do with this?" A peculiar voice tipped Alphonse's ears to the lift as the three turned to greet the sight of, whom Leo immediately dubbed, 'Rick'.

"Leave it there, Rick, we have visitors."

"Wha--oh, Hey, Rose." Rick poked his head out from the side of the truck, looking to tired too jump or walk down the lift, and seeming as startled as his brother at Rose's presence.

Rose didn't respond to Rick with much more then a polite smile. "I told him you guys would be here and that he could help with whatever you're doing, if that's all right." She directed the half-question to Leo.

"Well, we're not in charge of this entire area, but if you've asked whoever is then I sure don't mind." His smile, aided with a curious one from Rick, made Alphonse finally let slip his paranoia for the discovery of his startling transformation. He felt as if, for once, he was in a decently normal situation.

Rose departed with a quick wave to the three boys as she hurried off, Alphonse didn't see what the rush was about, and felt slightly uncomfortable being dumped with two brothers he barely knew, not to mention a profile he had to keep low.

"Hm." Leo half-grunted.

"It's not to much trouble, is it? Rose kind of left without letting you finish the question."

"Of course not. It's not babysitting or anything. How old are you anyway?"

"Uh…" Alphonse felt an tremor in Rose' plan. She hadn't mentioned his age factor. He didn't have much time to contemplate whether he should lie or nor. So he went with that first thing that popped into his mind.  
"13." It was his true age, but he didn't recall Rose mentioning how he should disguise that too, aside from that, he didn't feel he looked anything older then 13 either.

"Oh, well I'm 15, and Rick is 12. So we're not all that far apart in age."

"Hold on a second…" Rick had found his way into the conversation, and he put a finger to his chin in thought. "You're friends with Winry, right?" His excitement was immanent as he waited for Al to finalize the rhetorical answer.

"Yes…" It almost slipped out a question, but Alphonse had caught himself in time.

"Then you might know Ed and Al, right? How are they doing?"

If it wasn't for the peculiar crash atop of the truck, Alphonse might have cracked Rose's and the Military's carefully constructed plans right there and then.

Alphonse shot his attention to where he had heard the crack.

"What the--" Leo almost finished the statement as his eyes found where the sound had come from. Rick stifled a gasp.

None of them remembered there being such a large hole ripped open on the truck's covered top.

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

Alfons had adopted a bench hidden away from all the bustle to take a small peek at the newspaper before Edward returned. He was still not used to the boy's sudden and urgent ways, but he didn't want to waste much energy worrying himself over Edward's abrupt need to rush after the girl.

He opened the paper and began skimming over articles that sparked his interest. Before even finishing his first paragraph, a shadow soon stood over the paper.

He looked up, without much surprise, to see Edward, whom was now reaching down to grab the groceries, in a noticeable haste to leave.

"What happened?" Alfons asked with curiosity.

"Nothing." Edward soon noticed the lone, out of place book beside the groceries as he bent to drop a bag on the bench, enabling a hand to examine the book further.

"What's this?"

Alfons, shrugging as he rose from his seat, answered.

"I'm not sure. She dropped it and ran off before I got the chance to give it to her." He folded the paper up and tucked it underneath his arm, grabbing the bag Edward had placed down as he walked without another word away from the boy, slightly angered by the entire situation.

Edward picked the overturned book up, not paying mind to Alfon's departure. He flipped the book over in his hand and processed the title.

He didn't drop it in surprise, or let his eyes widen as he usually would. He simply processed the thought, and let some color drain from his face.

It was the exact same book Amara had had on her bookshelf, the book on Alchemy.

* * *

DOUBLE-CLIFFY, but a short chapter, nonetheless. 

Yeah, I thought it would be fun to test that out. But it's not like I'll solve those mysteries in the next chapter, nope, cuz life's never easy that way. You'll have to wait till MUCH later until I explain the connections and such. Though, Alex's little 'something fell on the truck, holy shhhhhiittt' situation is an easy one to figure out, for me, at least. Well, I guess you won't have to wait long until 7, eh?

Reviewers!!!

**NoZoMi17:** I….don't know…--distant expression-- anyway, of course, it's not a story if there's no ACTION and PAIN! So, sure, I guess, expect a little bit of damage to the main characters. Nothing they can't handle.

**Hunter-Robin:** Yay, thanks!! I'm really glad you like it so far! I love getting reviews every chapter by readers! Well, looks like the next updates going to be here soon anyway!

**SapphireWolf5:** Yo! I expect some feedback soon, Sapphire! But I know, school's a pain with homework and shat…T-T

**EdLover:** Haha, thanks for the review, but I be sure to read it before you say it's great! Though, I know it already is…P. I kid, I kid. Anyway, um…there's a clown in the closet…--gasp--. No, but seriously, clowns can cause no harm unless they're rigged with chainsaws and pointy teeth and POP DOWN FROM THE FREAKING CEILING…(Halloween experience…--hiss--). So…um, hm, long review…well, read it soon!!

**Freddo the Amoeba:** Thanks for the reviews of all the chapters! I'm glad you like it thus far! Look out for Chapter 7! (Like, tomorrow…)

And I hope for more!!

Hey, ya'll. Be sure to check out my little One-shot _Demolition_ as well!

And wow, I switched back 3 times in this chappy, eh? That's a new one.

I was listening to Canta Per Me while writing this Chapter too…gosh, I've listened to that song like 80 BILLION TIMES! It's slowly driving me crazy, but I love it so much. It's like an addictive. You want to hear more, but you're getting a big ass headache. It's not fun, but yet you SING ALONG!!! --giggle--

With love,

_---An Angel's Wings_


	7. Those First Encounters

YAY! Chapter 7 ish here! Hm…let's see, yeah, this is an important chapter, it is. It's a long one too, wow, but I hope it's not too much trouble to read. 

BTW, for this chapter, and further flashbacks

Flashback/Thought---_ITALICS!!_

Thoughts in Flashbacks---'Amazing,' _he thought_.

There, a simple and effective guide to how character formatting fits into my story. --smile--

* * *

Chapter 7 

(Those First Encounters)

--That Are Unexpected At A First Glance

* * *

_(Ishbal, 1998)_

"What the heck was that?" Leo, shaken, but intrigued by the mysterious occurrence, asked himself out loud.

"Alphonse Elric." A chilling, childish voice diced through the tension immediately, turning it to fear.

Alphonse didn't have the time or the concentration to think his way out of this one, and simply turned up to face where the voice had come from.

Atop the truck stood a boy looking no older then any of them, his facial features hidden by the blinding sun.

"What the--? Who the hell are you!?" Leo yelled at the form, putting a hand up to his forehead to shield the sun.

The figure refused to answer at first and simply remained in his standing position atop the truck. Alphonse noticed, much to his surprise, that the boy was balancing himself on only the rafters that were helping to hold the truck's covering up.

"Alphonse!?" Rick shouted at the figure, and the two Ishbalan brothers turned with wide eyes to the only other person the sun outlined shadow could be talking too.

Alphonse knew his cover was blown, but he didn't try to defend his identity as the figure on the truck crashed an arm through the taut fabric, jumping from the vehicle as he flipped though the air with an almost inhuman flexibility.

Alphonse noticed, horror and familiarity dawning, that the boy had auto-mail replacements for both his right arm and left leg. The exact same limbs Winry had told him Ed was missing.

He had landed with a cloud of dust on the ground between Alphonse and the surprised, and slightly frightened, brothers.

As the dust cleared Alphonse could clearly see the figure's face, and he was shocked by it.

Dark, knotted hair hung past the boy's shoulders, looking as ragged as his expression. Only a gleaming purple eye was visible under the mess, and it remained unreadable as it looked at the ground between the boys.

"You're Alphonse Elric, right?" His voice froze Alphonse where he was, he didn't even think his heart was beating anymore. His voice was stuck in his throat. His horrified expression etched into his face.

"RIGHT?!" The figure's voice shook now. Anger surging through him as his shoulders shook with a rage no one there could comprehend or understand.

Alphonse, noticing all eyes were on him, straightened himself up as he sucked up all the courage he could muster.

"Yes." He didn't have a choice on his answer, this boy knew his name and even had even found him all the way in Ishbal. Alphonse realized, he should be the one with the questions. "What's it to you?"

He had a fierce expression on now, one he knew his brother would uphold in a situation like this.

"You don't remember me?" The boy's wild eyes had fixed themselves upon Alphonse's. The Elric just shook his head in an unsteady fashion.

"Humph." The grunt soon led to a smile from the strange boy, his eyes reflecting a strained emotion.

"Rick, Leo." A friendly, almost joking voice erupted from behind them, and an older boy soon emerged from the truck that was parked parallel to the smaller one. An frightened expression crossed his face as he caught sight of the unsettled, bordering terrorized look on the brothers and Alphonse's faces.

Pulling a gun from a holster hidden under the cloth wrapped around his waste, the older Ishbalan aimed it directly at the unresponsive Wrath.

Before he could even attempt a negotiation, or pull the trigger, Wrath shot his flesh arm out, stretching it to a point that it was beyond unrealistic. Grabbing the gun from the boy, he tossed it carelessly through the air, letting it land seconds later in the sand quite a few meters from where they were stood.

He didn't even give a glance to anyone before propelling himself into the air with the assistance of the endless flexibility of his arm muscles.

Seeming to suck the extra few feet of arm into it's normal size in the air, he landed on top of the truck with exact precision of where the rafters where located.

"It's Wrath. That's my name, in case you forgot."

_Sorry if I did…_Alphonse thought, almost guiltily.

"I know how to find you're brother." This caught the attention of Alphonse before Wrath had even finished the sentence. His mind already in a state of confusion.

"H--" Alphonse had lost his train thought for a second, but his determination to find his brother overtook his fear and confusion.

"How?! How do you know us? How do you know what happened?" Alphonse felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about it more.

Wrath carried an unreadable expression. He remained with his head bowed to his feet, and the sun shielding his features from anyone below him. He looked up only to meet the eyes of Alphonse Elric.

"I was there."

He had whipped himself off the back of the truck before Alphonse had the chance to pursue the subject further.

He fell silently to his knees in a subconscious attempt to sort through all that had happened today.

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

Edward looked up at the door with dismay. He hadn't paid his father a visit in such a long time, he felt almost afraid to knock on the door.

Not just that it had been awhile, he also didn't want his father to start a long, unneeded, grueling talk about how Edward should not be 'so rash as to chase after people you don't have any business with.' Edward could almost mimic his father and his quiet, yet strong voice.

He had come to his father almost in an attempt to _confide_ in him. To talk to him about seeing Winry's alter, and to discuss with him about how ridiculous things worked over here. But, he recognized the conversation would take no more then 10 minutes, and when it was over, he'd return home to a distressed Alfons, whom wasn't in the mood to discuss 'all your problems'.

Actually holding a talk with his father was unheard of, he refused for so long to do it, and he wasn't about to now. Sighing, he thought back about the day and raised a hand to knock on the door, his eyes permanently fixed to the cement porch.

_----_

_"So what was that for?" Alfons asked, as Edward finally reached him, the book clutched tightly in his hand._

_"It doesn't matter…" Edward, angered and frustrated with it all, didn't turn to Alfons with the answer, but remained concentrated on the book in his hands._

_"Doesn't matter? Then why were you in such a hurry after her?" Alfons had been quiet the entire time, but now he wanted answers. Edward didn't answer as he moved ahead of him._

_"Edward-" Alfons, wrapping an arm around the two bags, reached his right one out to him._

_Edward elbowed Alfons's arm away abruptly, surprising him._

_"Since when did you start caring?" Edward asked bitterly, turning into the flower shop, which they had found themselves outside of._

_He skimmed past Alfons, not bothering to wave at Gracia, as he slammed the door with in a childish attempt to anger Alfons further, as he headed upstairs._

_"What happened?" Gracia's surprise become worry as she rushed over to Alfons, placing the watering can down as she grabbed a bag of groceries from his arms._

_"Nothing unusual." Alfons sighed as he adjusted the bags in his arms. "We dropped a bag is all. Luckily it wasn't yours." He smiled, placing the groceries on her desk as he sorted through the bags to find hers._

_"Here. Sorry we're a bit late."_

_"Not at all." She held a neutral expression as she took her bag and placed it on the desk as Alfons gathered his and Edward's._

_"What really happened? Edward's not the one to pout over spilt milk." She was regarding his cover-up of the 'we dropped a bag' excuse._

_"He's had a lot on his mind lately." Alfons softly confided, suddenly sympathetic with Edward._

_"Anything I can help with? Family issues?" Alfons cringed slightly._

'What family?'

_The question stuck in Alfon's mind as he pondered it. If Edward's alter-universe story was true, then that meant he had no one but Hohenhiem that he could consider 'family' in this world. Even his father, he wasn't very close to. He was basically alone._

_But, Alfons recalled how Edward had been such a smart ass to him about everything, from moving in to the incident today. Being in emotional pain from anything didn't justify directing his misplaced anger at Alfons._

_"Alfons?" Gracia broke his concentration with a hand on his shoulder._

_"Are you sure everything's alright? For both of you?"_

_Alfons smiled at her. He was sure this was just a temporary disagreement that was bound to blow over soon. Even if their personalities clashed a bit, Alfons knew that if he could break past Edward's hardened, self-absorbed shell, he could become a good, actual friend._

_"Well, I better make sure he hasn't broken anything yet." Alfons made lighter of the heavy subject, and even got Gracia to smile a bit, as she waved and headed back to her watering can._

_He opened the door to the upstairs apartment, slightly dreading the confrontation with Edward as he reached the top step to the door._

_Readjusting the groceries a bit, put a foot on the first step. The door upstairs opened, and he didn't need to look up to see who it was._

_He turned his head defiantly toward the right wall, thinking it was just as childish an action as Edward would have done._

_He heard footsteps and felt Edward slip by him, his heavy jacket still on, a signal that he was going out. Keeping his posture straight, even though the weight of the bags was great, he was surprised when he didn't hear the door directly behind him close._

_Instead he felt one of the bags taken right out of the cradle of his left arm, and he was greatly relived for a second, considering how heavy it had become._

_He didn't say anything as he saw Edward proceed to carry the bag without a word up the stairs. With still a bit of steam left over from their little bicker, he decided to spit Edward's words back at him._

_"When did you start caring?" Alfons held a firm face, even though he knew Edward couldn't see it with his head turned away._

_Pausing for a second near the top step, Edward stood still for a few seconds before finishing the last step and turning into the apartment._

_Alfons waited for a while before he was going to head up, knowing Edward would come down not less then a second later, which he did._

_Edward passed him on the landing, which was wide enough to fit them both, as he stood without any visible emotions facing the door._

_"I'm going to my father's." Edward announced._

_Alfons thought he was kidding. Edward had never _willingly _paid a visit to his father. Whatever was bugging him must've hit him pretty hard._

_He knew better then to expect an apology from Edward, but he somewhat hoped he would get one._

_He didn't though, and as he reached the top step, he turned, but Edward was already gone._

----

Edward rested his head against the closed door as he relayed the day to himself. He wanted to bang it against the wood numerous times, but thought better of it.

He was about to lift his head off the door, before it suddenly opened and he almost toppled in, but caught himself in time.

Startled, he shot himself upright to greet the friendly face of his father.

"Taking a rest?" Hohenhiem almost laughed as he watched his son flush visibly and hang his head in embarrassment.

"You could call it that…" Without wanting to say more, he rushed past his father and into the house, which smelled faintly of cinnamon.

"Burning candles now, old man?" He took a look around the house, but his eyes caught on the back of someone's head, who's obvious direction of focus was on something outside of a large window.

His father didn't answer, and his voice sparked an interest in the figure, who turned around to face him slowly, and he realized it was a girl, looking around his age. She stood and Hohenhiem closed the door.

He got a good look at her and noticed her darker skin and eyes, which was less then uncommon in a town like this. Her dark locks were a stunning difference as well.

"I need a favor, son." Hohenhiem's smooth tone was dangerously serious. Edward turned to face his father.

"A favor?" Edward asked, giving his father a curious glance.

"Edward." His tone had grown slightly more jubilant, to Edward's surprise. "I'd like you to meet your new roommate"

* * *

Uh-oh….--gasp-- A new roommate? Alfons isn't going to comply well… 

Hm, I love this chapter. Yes, It didn't take me as long as you might think, I kind of pulled half of it from my ass.

Reviews!

**Shadray:** Thanks bunches! I hope it looks good, I worked hard on it And I agree, a lot of stories on here are like…script and empty plotting,….--DoMo-KuN--

**Kimiko Sakato:** Thanks a lot, yeah, cliffhangers are fun to make! Thanks for the review! They make Angel very happy and willing to write more!

They do! When I see positive feedback, I'm all "Oh, YAY! INSPIRATION FOR CHAPTER 8! PEOPLE WANT MORE!!" So, I'd hope you'd all review, please do…

Well, hopefully Chapter 8 will be up….someday…--whistles innocently-- (Because I am so guilty of procrastination) so keep a watch out for it!

With love,

_--An Angel's Wings_


	8. Those Simple Conversations

OOOOO, this chapter is so late, I'm ashamed. I just (procrastinated) forgot to finish it. --smile--. Can I be blamed for Christmas and all it's pleasure (GO IPOD!!!! YAY!!) including winter break? (With a full schedule--I have a life outside of my little writing box! AKA: la computadora). So, I guess I'll present the 8 installment without any special introduction. 

Disclaimer: Though I do officially own my life, I do not own those of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and all relating characters of FMA. If I did, their lives would turn out like fan-girl induced mush. Thank you kindly.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Those Simple Conversations

--That Take Place Under Unusual Circumstances

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

Edward felt his eye twitching almost involuntarily. Not wanting to produce a scene in front of the girl, he held his breath for a moment and mentally counted to ten.

Forcing himself to smile, he suppressed whatever emotion had him wanting to argue with his father no matter if in company or not.

"Roommate?" Was all he could squeeze past his tightly held lips. Hohenhiem, seeming more amused then anything, replied.

"That is what I said, wasn't it Noah?"

_Noah?_

"…." Not answering directly, she looked up from the ground to Edward. Something in her pleading look caught his eye.

"If it's too much trouble…" She started, nervousness creeping over her face.

"Nonsense, Edward and Alfons don't mind at all."

"Of course not." Edward had had enough of his father's commanding approach on the abrupt 'invite'. "We couldn't be happier then having a stranger welcomed into our apartment without knowing what the hell is going on." Trying to keep a smile on his face, he noticed Noah's turned down in embarrassment.

"An explanation would help." Edward finished his rant off with a sprinkled ounce of partial understanding; he was trying to keep an open mind.

"I figured that much." Hohenhiem smiled. "It's not a long story, but you might want to sit." He waved a hand calmly over to the couch Noah was sitting at, as he himself took a seat on the chair opposite of it. Holding back his discomfort, Edward seated himself parallel to the girl, Noah.

"It's not exactly a favor of generosity, son." Edward made a note of his father's relaxed but serious voice.

"Right. Nothing's ever that easy."

Smiling at his son's growing attempt to access his sarcastic self, Hohenhiem looked out the window beside him in a moment of thought.

"I'm trying to stop a pursuit."

This caught Edward's slowly dwindling attention.

"A pursuit? Who"  
"No one in particular."

"Targets at random? That's nothing unusual…"

Edward had trailed off to the point of ignorance. Hohenhiem paused, taking the moment to choose his next words carefully.

"It is….troublesome, though."

"How?" Edward caught an interest again.

"The bodies aren't always in one piece, in truth, hardly ever."

Edward shuddered slightly at the thought. It was like this world was repeating his past. That day back in Central was still clear in his mind, when Barry the Chopper had kidnapped Winry, and nearly killed them both in the process of explaining his motives.

Trying to sound uninterested, Edward made sure he seemed unaffected by it.

"It's unoriginal, who would want to and why?"

"That's another troublesome point. At the scene's, the--"

The phone intervened, and Edward sighed, watching his father put little effort into rushing. It didn't look like Hohenhiem would want to explain himself further for his abrupt demand to house Noah.

Edward sunk further into the seat.

* * *

_(Ishbal, 1917)_

The shadows of the flame wove patterns onto the stone wall. Night had fallen over Ishbal, and Rose was watching the stars with fascination.

"You should watch them for a bit Alphonse, they're amazing." She said, pulling her eyes away from the scene to face the younger Elric, who had found a seat atop the broken stone wall, isolated from everyone as he watched the fire at the center of their camp glisten with radiance.

Watching his inattentive stare at the fire, she pushed herself off the ground and rose to her feet, walking over to the crumbled wall as she sat next to it.

"It's alright, you know." She too, began to focus on the hypnotic glow of the fire's flames. "I wasn't too worried to begin with, Rick and Leo don't care much."

Alphonse's eyes hadn't moved except for a few blinks and his expression hadn't changed. He sat unwavering upon the stone, obviously thinking about something other then Rick and Leo.

Rose lowered her head, as she turned to look for a reaction, but found nothing and readjusted herself as they waited under the night sky.

"Was it what Wrath said?" She asked, the innocent question caught Alphonse's attention, but he refused to answer with anything except his interest.

Rose continued to watch the fire shudder in the wind.

"I'd forgotten how long it had been. Two years now, right?" She didn't have to wait for Alphonse's reply-it wouldn't come. "I know it hurts Alphonse, living without your brother, no memories of the past four years…it's difficult. I know what it feels like to be alone."

Alphonse looked down to her with cautious, saddened eyes. She didn't look up to see his reaction as she brought her knees to her chin, resting her head on folded arms that lay across them.

"You can't go on like this though, looking to alchemy as your only hope. That's why I brought you to Ishbal." Alphonse was alarmed to hear how shaky her voice sounded. "Edward wouldn't want that, you of all people should know." She sounded upset, and Alphonse looked at her curiously.

Wrath's speech, if anything, should have made him more determined to find his brother. It had the opposite effect instead and Rose was beginning to tire of his introvert-ish state.

"He told me to 'get up and use my legs'. No matter what." She drew her hands closer to her heart. "And I've never forgotten that. It's helped me through so much."

She pulled an arm away to wipe a tear that had found it's way to the corner of her eye.

"Rose?" He was shocked by his own voice, it sounded almost dead.

"Edward never sulked. He hated self-pity. If you really want to find him, you need to do more then drown your emotions in alchemy and lay an excuse across the science that 'it's helping you find your brother'. The Alphonse I used to know would never let something like this stop him." She stopped, looking down at the sand, her hair hid her face, but Alphonse could see her shoulders shaking.

Neither of them noticed the quiet footsteps in the background of the fire's crackling.

Alphonse took in a breath, praying his next sentence would sound just like he wanted it too. "The old Alphonse…was different. He's suffered more then I ever hope too."

Rose looked at him unsteadily, tears still running off her chin. "Please don't say that…" She shook her head briskly. "Even if four years changed your outlook on life, and now that you've forgotten them you no longer view the world that way. It doesn't change who you are. So please, we're all worried, we all care. Please don't keep shutting us out like this."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything…" A voice broke the through the tense, humid air.

Rose turned, startled, by the interruption.

"General. Lieutenant." She sounded relived and disappointed at the same time. She tilted her gaze away from them. "No, we were only talking."

Alphonse flashed a small, rough smile at them. Riza looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Rose, why are you crying?" Roy asked, not a hint of sensitivity in his voice.

The dark-skinned girl wiped a final tear away from her drying eyes. "It's nothing important…we were only talking."

"General." Alphonse seemed nervous, and Rose was surprised to find he had leapt down from the stone wall. "I…have a question."

Roy turned his attention to Alphonse with a raised brow. "Yes, Alphonse"  
Glancing at Rose, who looked at him with question, Alphonse flashed a quick smile, carrying it as he turned to the officers.

"Did my brother and I…ever meet someone named Wrath?"

* * *

_(Germany, 1923)_

Edward, still trying to wrap his head around the entire situation, didn't notice his father hang up and walk up the stairs in the other room. It took a moment to register that the phone call had ended.

Edward shot up, surprised. "What?! Where's the old man?!"

Noah, startled by his outburst, answered solemnly. "He's upstairs." Edward plopped himself back onto the couch again, sinking lower into the cushions.

"He better finish his story, or you'll have to be the one to tell me later."

Noah, not showing her surprise, took the statement as an encouragement to her staying over their apartment, saying as how she would 'have to tell him later'.

She still sat quietly beside him, feeling completely intrusive on him. She felt as if she was forcing him to let her stay. Although, Hohenhiem hadn't given him much choice.

As the stairs creaked with Hohenhiem's footsteps, Edward brought his head down to watch his father, whom had two small brown suitcases in his hands.

"These are Noah's things. Be a gentlemen and carry them out for her, will you?"

"Hold on a second." Edward stood up from the couch; Hohenhiem immediately tossed one suitcase to him, and Edward caught it, though off guard.

"It's not that I mind having her stay with us." Noah hoped he meant it. "I just want a valid reason why she can't stay here."

Hohenhiem simply smiled, as if expecting something to happen. To his son's dismay, the phone rang again.

"Ah, I'm popular tonight."

"So it would conveniently seem." Edward's smug expression was full of disapproval.

He made one last comment before his father answered the call.

"This better not be another thing to push off on me."

The phone still ringing, Hohenhiem shielded his eyes with the light reflection of his glasses.

"You know I'm not responsible."

Edward grabbed Noah's other suitcase and opened the front door, leading her to the car parked in the street.

Opening the door for her on the passenger side, he moved to the driver's and got in, sighing all the while.

He had no clue how he would explain this to Alfons.

Putting the key in the ignition, he realized his original reason for the visit had been unintentionally avoided completely. He also had stayed longer then he intended too, it was already late into the sunset.

"Don't mind this piece of junk, it's all we really have." He told her with a smile, referring to the car.

She shook her head. "Don't say that. It's really nice."

Hohenhiem watched them drive away with a grave expression, leaving the curtains to the small window open, the older man left his spot to answer his impatient caller.

A figure walked down the street, a heavy hood covering it's face. Passing into the light on Hohenhiem's porch, the dark form looked to the car that was waiting by the street corner for passing traffic.

Making it's way out of the light, the figure walked into the shadows of the night again. Pushing the hood of it's coat back with a delicate hand, revealing the face young woman, who watched the quite street which seemed to be deserted. As the wind whipped her blonde hair around, she caught a glimpse of the car and with a sly, knowing gleam in her eyes, watched in turn the corner.

* * *

Haha, all will be revealed later, and yes, I just thought about the entire "Al should know about Wrath considering Rose must've dragged them both to the surface." But --rawr-- this is my story…so it's going to go my way, and things like that. 

REVIEWS!

**Rainpelt:** Thanks bunches! I'm sure I'll think of Rose's baby eventually, it's just going to have to hold for a bit, before actually I get to the part where he actually comes into the story. (Aww, poor Rose's baby, he's nothing more then an extra character.)

Hm…Chapter 9. I'll get to it eventually, soon, sometime, you get the point. I feel like Shikamaru...cept, I don't have a 200 level IQ, because if I did I would be writing about the fading difference between reality and fiction rather then a crappy, little FanFic. --huge smile--

Peace,  
_--An Angel's Wings_


End file.
